This study addresses the efficacy and safety of interferon alpha-2b and two doses of ribavirin compared to interferon alpha-2b alone in untreated hepatitis C patients. The biochemical and virological response to treatment are measured at two time points: at the end of treatment and six months posttreatment sustained response. Secondary end points include improvement in liver biopsy at posttreatment (based on the sum of Knodell scores I+II+III), time to response, and time to relapse. This randomized clinical trial continues and no preliminary results are available.